


Whispers

by katiebuttercup



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyda is sick in the night and Largertha and Ragnar realise that they may have underestimated their priestess and the depth of their feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

Characters don't belong to me 

 

Despite the late hour Largertha's senses something is wrong both her mothering and hunter instincts turning on immediately. She sits up when she hears the wet cough coming from her daughters bed. She gets up, ready to comfort her daughter when she realises that someone has gotten there first. 

Athelsa sits at Gyda's bedside, fingers drifting across her forehead gently as she whispers to the young girl. 

Largertha takes a cautious step closer, unwilling to reveal herself just yet, Athelsa's pretty face is knitted with worry and she holds a bowl in her lap. 

"What is it?" Gyda asks, voice raspy with the strain of coughing, she peers cautiously into the bowl. Colour suffuses Athelsa's cheeks as she proffers the bowl. 

"It is a remedy we were given back home when we were sick"

Gyda's face falls and Athelsa quickly puts her hand on her arm. "It will help, I promise." The priestess says hurriedly as if sensing Gyda's hesitancy in trying the strange broth. 

"Back home?" Gyda asks , her voice small in her throat, Largertha realises that it is not the sickness that traps her daughters voice but sadness. It's the same blockage that appears in Largertha's throat when the priestess calls England home. 

"Isn't this your home?"

The bowl shifts in Athelsa's thin hands, "I...I am not like Largertha or Ragnar or even you...I am not...I do not belong here." She attempts to smile, make a joke. "You have seen my attempts to help on the farm." 

Gyda struggles to lever herself up onto her elbow, even in the darkness Largertha can see the fine sheen of sweat on her daughters forehead, the lines beneath her eyes, but her eyes are as earnest and bright as ever.

"You said that your God has a path set out for you so he must have sent you here to us for a reason."

Athelsa frowned. "Your father brought me here not God." There was something hard in Athelsa's tone, usually reserved when she was particularly angry at Ragnar and found the courage to confront him. Largertha found it...stimulating. There were few people who stood up to her husband and seeing Athelsa do so was enjoyable, for more reasons then one. There was fire inside Athelsa, it simply needed to be drawn out, Largertha looked forward to helping her unlock that fire but so far Athelsa has remained stubbornly remote, withdrawing from the merest hint of affection that Largertha and Ragnar attempted to give her. Gyda remained the only exception. Athelsa welcomed Gyda with open arms, her smiles and affection uninhibited. 

Gyda coughed again and Athelsa quickly brought the spoon to Gyda's lips and the girl opened her mouth to accept the broth. Gyda's expression soured at the taste. 

"I told you that it wouldn't taste very good," Athelsa says sympathetically.

Gyda lay back, the dark rings beneath her eyes deepening. Athelsa seemingly at a loss struggled to find something to say, "do you want me to fetch Largertha?"

Gyda shook her head, "no, I'm glad to have you here."

The tips of Athelsa's ears turns pink, "tomorrow I will make you one of your remedies if you prefer." 

"Thank you," Gyda's voice was little more than a whisper. Athelsa, realising that Gyda was falling asleep began to stand but Gyda's sleepy voice stopped her. 

"Stay.please?"

Immediately Athelsa lay beside Gyda, uncaring that she would be spending the night on the floor beside Gyda's bed. 

"Of course."

They are both asleep in an instant. 

Largertha stealthy walks closer, kissing her daughters forehead lovingly, she pauses over Athelsa's prone form, contemplating the priestesses words. 

Once Athelsa's words would not have affected her, but now, seeing how Athelsa had begun to fit into their little family, the kindness she bestowed on Gyda despite the lateness of the hour Largertha felt something blossom in her chest that had been lying dormant in her chest. 

It seemed she and Ragnar had more work to prove to their little bird that she had indeed found her nest.


End file.
